At The Dream
by toushirouReizei
Summary: jika dua orang anak laki-laki yang berbagi takdir bertemu sebelum waktu yang telah ditentukan, akankah itu mengubah masa depan? My 2nd fic.. Don't like, don't read. Warning: Gaje. If you don't mind RnR please...


Fic ini dibuat selama proses pembuatan chapter 4 Winds are always with You (Bleach) dan parodi Radio Kon Baby (Bleach). Entah kenapa, waktu bikin parodi malah kepikiran fic yang serius. . . Haha. . . Ok, di sini author bekerja sendirian, tanpa ditemani para asisten Gaje-nya.

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle punya CLAMP. Kalo punya aku, cerita itu bakalan kubuat lebih panjang lagi . . . XD. *dilempar artbook X zero sama infinity [maunya] XD*

Warning : Gaje =="

**=AT THE DREAM=**

Malam ini Watanuki menginap di toko Yuuko, atas permintaan dari Yuuko sendiri. Hal inilah yang menjadi pikiran Watanuki sejak tadi hingga dirinya tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana tidak menjadi pikiran, kalau Yuuko memintanya dengan raut wajah serius serta sedih, tidak konyol atau apapun itu, seperti Yuuko yang biasanya.

Watanuki yang sedang berbaring mengalihkan pandangannya yang awalnya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar itu, ke kiri. Tiba-tiba, rasa kantuk yang hebat menyerangnya. Namun, Watanuki berusaha keras menahan matanya untuk tidak menutup.

Dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar, mata Watanuki menangkap sesuatu yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya, yang semakin lama semakin memenuhi ruangan tempatnya tidur.

Asap!

Asap putih dengan aroma yang mirip Nadeshiko itu terus memenuhi ruangan. Hingga akhirnya Watanuki sadar, asap itulah yang membuat rasa kantuk yang awalnya tidak dirasakannya itu, tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan sangat hebat.

Watanuki semakin tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya. Dan sesaat sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup, ia melihat sesosok wanita memasuki ruangan.

"Yuu . . . ko?" sesaat setelah memanggil nama sang wanita, Watanuki pun benar-benar tertidur.

Yuuko masuk ke dalam kamar Watanuki. Kimono tidur putihnya berkibar tertiup angin yang berasal dari luar ketika dirinya berjalan ke tempat Watanuki tidur. Kemudian ia pun duduk di samping Watanuki. Disentuhnya kening Watanuki.

Dengan sorot mata penuh kesedihan, Yuuko berkata, "Tidurlah. 'Dia' . . . ingin bertemu denganmu. Namun, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mempertemukan kalian dalam mimpi. Kuharap . . . pertemuan kalian tidak akan berpengaruh buruk pada diri kalian . . . maupun masa depan."

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Watanuki berdiri di tepi atap sebuah bangunan. Matanya memandang berkeliling. Di depan matanya berdiri dengan megah sebuah menara yang didominasi warna oranye dan putih. Tokyo Tower. Bulan yang bersinar penuh, ditambah dengan lampu-lampu yang berasal dari bangunan di sekitarnya menambah keindahan sekaligus kesan misterius dari Tokyo Tower. *ada yang merasa familiar dengan scene ini? :D*

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling tempat Watanuki berdiri beterbangan kelopak bunga sakura. Semakin lama semakin banyak hingga menutup pandangan Watanuki. Dan ketika badai kelopak sakura itu menghilang entah kemana dan Watanuki membuka matanya, tiba-tiba dirinya telah berada di puncak Tokyo Tower!

"A-ada . . . apa ini?" Watanuki bingung. Dia sadar ini mimpi namun juga merasa ini bukan mimpi. Terasa begitu nyata. Sama seperti ketika dia bertemu dengan Haruka, kakek Doumeki, dalam mimpinya.

"Watanuki!"

Sebuah suara memanggil Watanuki yang sedang kebingungan. Dan ketika Watanuki menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara, dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat telah berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang dulu pernah dilihatnya mengunjungi toko Yuuko. Seorang anak laki-laki yang dulu pada akhirnya melakukan perjalanan melintasi dunia bersama 2 orang lainnya demi seorang gadis bermata giok. Seorang anak laki-laki yang merelakan hubungannya dengan sang gadis demi menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Watanuki tertegun. Ia hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Terdiam dan membisu seperti patung. Namun, Watanuki segera menyadari keadaan yang ganjal pada sosok laki-laki di hadapannya.

'Berbeda. Dia berbeda dengan Syaoran yang waktu itu. Lagipula, matanya . . .'

Ya, mata kiri Syaoran yang berada di hadapannya ini tertutup oleh sebuah eye-patch. Ditambah lagi, aura yang dikeluarkannya membuat Watanuki berpikir kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan orang lain. Orang yang berbeda dengan yang dulu pernah ditemuinya.

"Kau . . . Syaoran?" Watanuki bertanya dengan nada suara yang penuh keraguan. Ragu akan banyak hal yang sulit dijelaskan bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Syaoran . . . tapi juga bukan Syaoran," jawabnya.

"Ma-Maksudmu?" Watanuki murni kebingungan. Orang yang ada di hadapannya ini berbicara seperti Yuuko. Setiap perkataannya entah kenapa terasa menyimpan misteri yang dalam.

"Aku ini Syaoran . . . tapi bukan Syaoran yang pernah kau temui di toko si penyihir dimensi."

Watanuki menbelalakkan matanya, "Kau kenal dengan Yuuko-san?"

Syaoran menatap Watanuki kemudian dipejamkannya matanya, "Ya, aku mengenalnya . . . jauh sebelum kamu lahir. Sebelum sosokmu menggantikan eksistensiku di dunia ini."

"Eh . . . Apa maksudmu?"

Namun, belum sempat Watanuki mendapatkan jawaban, tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dan sama seperti saat kedatangannya ke dalam mimpi ini, kelopak bunga sakura kembali beterbangan.

"Sudah kuduga, pertemuan kita ini memang seharusnya belum terjadi. Ini hanya keegoisanku yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Syaoran yang seluruh tubuhnya, dimulai dari kaki, mulai menghilang. Berubah menjadi kelopak bunga sakura yang ikut beterbangan di sekeliling Watanuki.

Menyadari kalau Syaoran yang ada di hadapannya ini akan segera menghilang, Watanuki berusaha untuk bertanya lagi padanya, "Tunggu! Siapa kau . . . sebenarnya?"

Syaoran hanya tersenyum. "Namaku . . . Li Syaoran. Sekarang belum saatnya bagi dirimu untuk mengetahui apapun. Takdirmu akan terbuka di masa depan. Karena itu, tetaplah jadi dirimu yang sekarang. Sampai jumpa . . . di masa depan."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Syaoran pun lenyap. Berubah menjadi ratusan kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang mengelilingi Watanuki. Kejoran itu beterbangan menghalangi pandangan Watanuki, hingga ia pun menutup matanya. . .

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Watanuki membuka matanya. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Entah apa yang diimpikannya, Watanuki tak ingat sedikitpun. Diambilnya kacamata yang ditaruh di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu dikenakannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Watanuki?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Watanuki hingga dirinya terlonjak. Dilihatnya ke arah suara panggilan, lalu. . . "Yuuko-san! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Watanuki bersungut-sungut ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan penyihir dimensi kurang kerjaan yang suka usil itu.

"Are. . . ? Kau berkeringat, ya? Memangnya kau mimpi apa sampai badanmu bermandikan keringat begitu?" tanya Yuuko, ketika melihat keadaan Watanuki.

"Ah. . . Kau bertanya juga sebenarnya aku bingung. . . "

"Hee . . . ? Bingung kenapa?"

"Ah, entahlah. Hanya saja aku tidak ingat dengan mimpiku barusan. Yang kuingat hanyalah aku berada di Tokyo Tower, dengan badai kelopak sakura. Aneh, padahal biasanya aku tidak pernah melupakan mimpiku," jawab Watanuki.

Mendengar jawaban Watanuki, Yuuko hanya terdiam. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya terdiam dalam kesunyian.

"Ada apa, Yuuko-san?"

"Haa. . .? Tidak. Sudahlah, Watanuki. Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkanku sarapan?" pinta Yuuko dengan suara penuh keceriaan, membuat Watanuki kesal melihatnya.

"Tapi, Yuuko-san . . ." Watanuki berusaha untuk menolak. Yang benar saja, memangnya dia pembantu di rumah ini. Dia kan hanya part-timer. Kenapa sekarang dia diperlakukan seperti seorang pembantu. *author: part-timer juga kalo kerjaannya beresin rumah tetep aja sebutannya pembantu. . . XD*

"Sudah, sana pergi. Maru dan Moro sudah ada di dapur menunggumu. Jangan lupa, sakenya juga, ya?" Yuuko berkata sambil menarik Watanuki dari tempat tidur dan mendorong Watanuki keluar dari kamar.

"APAA. . .! Pagi-pagi sudah minum sake? Lambungmu bisa rusak. Tch . . . Yang benar saja," Watanuki terus menggumamkan kekesalannya dengan bersumpah serapah sepanjang langkahnya menuju dapur. *author: anak baik jangan niru ya? XD*

Yuuko menatap kepergian Watanuki sambil bersandar pada pintu. Sambil tersenyum, ia berkata, "Tokyo Tower, ya? Ditambah lagi . . . bunga sakura. Ternyata memang image kedua orangtuamu yang ada dalam pikiranmu, hingga visualisasi dari mimpimu pun adalah itu, " Yuuko terdiam, kemudian terdengar helaan nafas panjangnya. "Tempat itu . . . tempat yang penting. Berbagai macam kejadian telah terjadi di sana. Mulai dari pertarungan dua orang sahabat demi menentukan nasib dunia, hingga ujian bagi Kinomoto Sakura dan Li Syaoran. Clow Reed, apa masa depan mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

**-_-_-_-_-_-REI-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Thank's for the reading. Hope you'll enjoy it. If you don't mind please review. ^^**


End file.
